In general, lighting lamps using light emitting diodes (LEDs) exhibit an illumination effect of high brightness using a small capacity of power power and thus have been used for various purposes, such as a decorative light and an interior lighting lamp, and, particularly, an LED lighting lamp in the form of the conventional fluorescent lamp, which is formed by coupling a tube-type fluorescent cover to a main body formed of aluminum and provided with an LED module and a printed circuit board (PCB) mounted thereon, is well known.
The background art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2009-0120885 (Date of Publication: Nov. 25, 2009, Title: LED light).